


Sokka's Favorite Meat

by PaperFox19



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Bondage, M/M, Macro/Micro, Milking, Milking Machine, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka loves meat, and all that it implies. His favorite meat however, it truly a rare treat. Phone fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokka's Favorite Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sokka’s Favorite Meat

Sokka loves meat, and all that it implies. His favorite meat however, it truly a rare treat. Phone fic

-x-

Sokka loved meat, and all that it implies. When he was younger he saw the warriors of the village share each other’s meat. His father did it to, and told him when he got older he could do the same.

But when he was older he was all alone every other eligible man off to fight the fire nation. His body craved the taste of meat.

Their were nights when the hunger came, it was so powerful he needed to have meat. He stripped naked and showing great flexibility tried to suck his own dick.

It didn’t work 100% but he was able to lick and suck on the tip. He stroked what he couldn’t get into his mouth. His hard 7 incher twitched and throbbed, with each lick and stroke.

With a moan he came into his mouth and all over his face. His meat was good but he knew there was better.

Then he met Aang, a young man and Sokka was tempted, but saw the lad as too pure. Plus being the avatar could kick his ass in four different bendings.

Sokka travelled with Aang and got to try some tasty meat.

Zuko’s cock was small, 3 inches. He had caught the fire bender off guard and got to reep his rewards. Meat was meat no matter the size, and Sokka sucked Zuko’s rod.

The fire bender was no match for Sokka’s oral skills, his talented tongue wiggling beneath his foreskin and stretching it back. His sensitive head was at Sokka’s mercy. His mouth worked all 3 inches, and tongue doing circles around him.

Zuko came and all of his seed erupted in one long go. He filled Sokka’s mouth with his juices.

The water tribe boy moaned at the taste and swallowed it all. Sokka was raring to go, but it seemed Zuko had passed out from the orgasm. Much like a candle he was out after one blow.

Sokka left but not before jerking off his cock on Zuko’s sleeping face, he left the prince with a nice fresh bukkake and left feeling unsatisfied.

For Sokka, Zuko was barely an appetizer. There was more man meat to try.

He met Jet and the leader agreed to the blow job. Not many would turn down such an offer.

Jet was the same size as Sokka the difference was Sokka was cut, and Jet wasn’t.

The water tribe boy knew how to handle this. He first worshipped Jet’s length with his tongue. Bathing it with long licks and hungry kisses.  
His tongue pierced the tight foreskin making Jet moan in pleasure, he cleaned the head before using his lips to pull back the skin.

Jet had felt so sure before, but Sokka’s skills had reduced him to a hot mess.

Sokka bobbed his head, showing no gag reflex as he sucked Jet’s meat. His cheeks hollowed and joined his throat in squeezing the penis. His tongue cupping the length as it entered and exites his mouth.

Jet moaned and writhed, his sensitive head being licked and sucked on. He moaned loudly as he came!

Spurt after spurt poured into his mouth. Sokka pulled back just in time to catch a few spurts on his tongue.

The taste was orgasmic, he rolled the meat juice around in his mouth before swallowing it in a big gulp.

Sokka of course wanted the favor returned, but Jet denied him. Claiming he wasn’t gay and while he wouldn’t turn down a blow job from a guy he had no interest in giving one.

He twitched in annoyance. Sokka took actions against Jet, he knocked him out and tied him to a tree.

After a quick hot dogging session with Jet’s ass, which left his back side, crack, hole and cheeks covered in cum Sokka returned to his group.

Jet could make a fine meal, but the bitter after taste wasn’t what Sokka was looking for.

His hopes soon were soon met with a young earth bender named Haru. He was even bigger than Sokka, 9 inches long and incredibly thick.

Haru was more than willing to let Sokka suck his dick. Sokka began tenderising his meal. Licking and sucking on different spots, he even moved down to lick his smooth balls.

The earth bender was moaning wildly, he couldn’t stop his hips from shaking. His hips bucked, and his massive balls smacked Sokka’s chin.

Sokka loved this huge piece of man meat, he took him into his throat moaning at the taste. He didn’t stop till he had his nose buried in Haru’s pubes.

Haru lost control, the ground shaking beneath them, as he came. Thick spurts of manly earth bender jizz poured down Sokka’s throat.  
The water tribe boy drank his fill, loving the thick juices.  
Sokka pulled off and offered his own meat. Haru actually agreed, and he sucked Sokka off, but when the earth bender had a gag reflex so he couldn’t deep throat him, and when Sokka came his torrent of semen was too much for Haru, and he ended up coughing and not drinking a single drop, the semen splattering his face and chest.

Haru certainly had some juicy meat, but he needed a touch more age to it.

Then there was Teo, he couldn’t walk but his meat worked properly. His hard 6 incher was delicious, Sokka worked his shaft. Sucking him like he was starving.

Teo moaned, head rolling back as pleasure surged through his veins. He moaned, as his penis pulsed in his mouth.

Sokka fondled the boy’s balls, deep throating him in turn. He gave the cut head powerful sucks and swift lashes with his tongue.

Teo lost control and he came, spraying spurt after delicious spurt. It painted Sokka’s tongue and after savoring the taste he swallowed.

It was Sokka’s turn, drinking Teo’s manly meat essence had him randy. Of course Teo wanted to suck Sokka off but wasn’t in the position to.

Still Teo was prepared. He busted out a milking machine!

“I’m not sure about this…” Teo slipped the tube over Sokka’s erect penis. The machine turned on, and Sokka moaned.

Suction, powerful nonstop suction. From base to tip his penis was sucked fully. Sokka’s hips bucked, the pleasure making his knees get weak.

The machine happily slurped away his pre, the suction keeping a slow yet inhuman pace.

Sokka’s eyes rolled up and his tongue hung out. His man meat was getting the robo treatment.

Teo suddenly increased the speed of the suction and Sokka came. His seed flood the tube, but not for long the machine soon sucked it all away and deposited it in the clear cup.

The water tribe boy filled the cup to the brim. Teo licked his lips, he took the cup and chugged the contents.

Sokka got to keep that one, Teo had extras.

Still there came a time on his journey with Aang that his curiosity teamed up with his hunger for meat.

It was a hot spring where he decided to check out Aang’s meat. ‘Ohhh fuck!’ The avatar was hung like a horse. His penis not even hard was 11 inches.

He just sat there in the bath, his yummy looking dick just out there. Sokka couldn’t look away, and yep he was drooling. Out of all the guys before no one had turned Sokka on before he started sucking their dicks.

Yet, here he was sporting a massive erection and he didn’t have a taste yet. Just thinking about how it’d feel to have Aang’s massive cock as it slid down his throat made him tremble.

Aang noticed Sokka’s massive erection. He smiled, “Is there something you want Sokka?”

He nodded. “Yeah, Aang can I suck your dick?”

Aang, blushed but his smile didn’t waver. He got on the edge of the hot spring. “Sure buddy.” His cock began to rise and Sokka licked his lips.

He moved between the Avatar’s spread legs. Aang’s penis swelled as he approached it. He was face to face with the biggest piece of meat he had ever seen.

The smell was mouth watering, Sokka was twitching like crazy. A powerful blush burning on his cheeks.

He went to town, licking the manly meat. Aang moaned with each lick. Sokka was going crazy, every lick seemed to excite him more.

His penis twitched and bobbed, weeping pre. Once Aang’s cock began to leak pre Sokka moved on to the main course.

Warm lips wrapped around the head. Aang moaned as the water tribe boy began sucking the tip. He didn’t stop there, he started consuming his mighty man meat.

Sokka licked and sucked every inch as it entered his mouth. The long penis ventured down his throat, even without a gag reflex Sokka was having a hard time.

No cock had filled his mouth so perfectly. He was determined, it took a few tries but he finally deep throated him. It must have felt good because before Sokka could stop himself he came.

The boy’s eyes rolled up as pleasure over ran his senses. “Come on Sokka don’t stop.” Aang rocked his hips, he snapped Sokka out of his orgasmic daze.

The male doubled his efforts sucking up and down, Aang’s mighty manhood. He hollowed his cheeks with each pull back, and gave a wonderful tongue massage on the way down.

Aang’s moans grew louder and louder, till finally he moaned Sokka’s name as he came. Sokka’s warning was feeling the other’s penis twitch in his mouth.

He managed to pull back in time to catch the first few spurts in his mouth. His eyes widened, it tasted so good. Like a mix of sugar and honey, yet with a kick of something spicy, it was like a cocktail of cum in his mouth.

He gulped down one mouthful, and was soon greeted with another. More and more glorious essence rose from the avatar’s big balls, surging through his pipe to feed the water tribe boy.

The taste was so amazing Sokka had another orgasm. He saw stars as he spilled his seed.

Aang’s flow eventually died down. Sokka looked positively drunk on his cum. The male hiccupped and licked his lips, still tasting Aang on them.

To Sokka’s shock Aang was still hard. He was spent and didn’t have any energy to help him get off. “No worries I got this.”

Aang laid Sokka out and began to prep his tight ass. Sokka was so high on pleasure it felt amazing.

The prep was detailed and patient teasing his ass open with care. Once he was loose enough Aang fed him his slicked man meat.

Sokka lost his cherry, and gained a whole new way of getting his daily meat fix.

Thanks to the prep and Sokka’s high Aang filled him up nice and deep. The avatar sighed in bliss.

Sokka had a natural fuck hole. Relaxing with each thrust in, and tightening up with each pull back.

Aang fucked him hard and fast, milking Sokka of two more orgasms before finally cumming himself.

His thick seed flooded Sokka’s insides. The water tribe boy groaned as his belly swelled from all the thick meat juices. He panted and groaned, tongue hanging out as he spilled his own seed on the ground.

Sokka had this satisfied look on his face. It was a first he actually felt full. He rubbed his swollen belly.

It was official Aang had Sokka’s favorite meat.

End


End file.
